The Key to the Future
by Yume no Tenshi
Summary: Makoto and Rei centric Rei and Makoto go to Hogwarts to find the key to their future. On the way they find love. R&R! PS: rated R for torture scenes later on


Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
Also if you don't like Rei or Makoto I wouldn't read cuz that's who it  
centers around, with Ginny and Hermione of course. Oh and ya'll can choose  
the pairings.  
  
Chapter 1  
Hogwarts newest Slytherin and Gryffindor  
  
Virginia Weasley and Hermione Granger were left alone, because of Ron  
and Harry's desire to go chasing after some girls. They didn't mind much,  
but sometimes it was too much. Hermione was excited at the fact there  
would be two new students. Female students to be exact. Ginny just hoped  
they wouldn't be snobs.  
"Excuse us but could we sit here, or was someone else?" asked a childish  
yet serious voice.  
"No one was sitting there so I guess you could" said Hermione eyeing the  
two girls suspiciously.  
"Thanks" said the kinder voice.  
"No problem" said Ginny smiling.  
"I'm Makoto Kino" said the girl with shoulder length auburn colored hair.  
"And I'm Rei Hino" said the girl with long raven colored hair that had  
violet highlights.  
"Hermione Granger"  
"Ginny Weasley"  
"Nice to meet..." started Makoto but was cut off by a rude voice.  
"Wow Mudblood found some new friends other than Potty and Weasel?" he  
asked.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy Killed anyone yet or are you  
still just ANXIOUSLY waiting to get the dark mark imprinted on your arm?"  
commented Rei coldly.  
"HINO? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked Draco bewildered.  
"Well you see I'm here to fight the baddies" giggled Rei sarcastically.  
"Get a life whore" remarked Draco.  
"Whatever faggot ass hoe" laughed Rei.  
"This is my school, so you better watch your step Hino" said Draco glaring  
at Rei.  
"Aye, Aye mon-capyton" smirked Rei making Draco growl and leave the  
compartment stomping.  
"Go Rei-chan" laughed Makoto.  
The girls got along quite well, Hermione didn't like Rei much though.  
The girls were content, and then Harry and Ron came in. Ron's jaw dropped  
open at the sight of the two young girls.  
"Mione, Gin. Who are these people?" asked Harry confused.  
"Rei Hino. It's a pleasure to meet the boy wonder" smiled Rei.  
"Makoto Kino. Weasley if you don't close your jaw I'll break it." Smirked  
Makoto.  
"They're the new girls Ron, and I would take Mako's advice" said Ginny in a  
monotonous voice.  
"Well since I am just SO unloved here I think I'll go find Mal-fag and  
annoy him to death" giggled Rei sarcastically.  
"Is she always so ditzy?" asked Hermione after Rei had left.  
"God no she's usually mean and rude" said Makoto.  
"Oh" was all Hermione said.  
The train ride was pretty much uneventful the rest of the way.  
Neville came in a little while later and he and Makoto held a LONG  
conversation about Herbology and its mini-subjects. Rei however was busy  
flirting endlessly with Blaise Zabini who seemed to flirt endlessly right  
back. This of course annoyed Draco to the point where he left his best  
friend and archenemies alone and went to find Crabbe and Goyle.  
ONE HOUR LATER AT HOGWARTS  
Dumbledore stood up after the first years were sorted into their  
houses. He motioned for Makoto and Rei to do the same also.  
"This year at Hogwarts we have two new students. Miss Rei Hino and Miss  
Makoto Kino" boomed Dumbledore jubilantly.  
"Hino, Rei"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Kino, Makoto"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Rei and Makoto gaped at each other in shock while their individual  
houses boomed with applause. Draco Malfoy however, was appalled. He  
couldn't quite figure out why the stupid sorting hat would allow such a  
pretentious snob in his house. Sure she was clever, ambitious, and  
certainly would help Voldemort but this was HIS house not some chicky who  
thought he should bow down to her. No Draco Malfoy certainly could NOT  
have this.  
Authors Note: Sorry it was SO short but that was all I could think of for  
this chapter. N E who if u need n e explanations or somethin' just email  
me at hells_bitch2001@yahoo.com or Fire_goddess_of_love@hotmail.com.  
Either one is fine. Oh and PLEASE review. 


End file.
